


Good Morning Sunshine

by Chasyn



Series: Buck3.0 & His Reason [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Eddie's Obsessed with Buck's Birthmark, Good morning Sunshine, I might be obsessed with these boys too, I might be too, M/M, Morning, My First Work in This Fandom, Short, Sunlight, Sunshine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Eddie smiled and leaned closer. "Good morning, Sunshine." He whispered.





	Good Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> First time in this fandom. But I just caught up with season 2 (I'd only seen the first episode) and OMG! I AM OBSESSED! These boys! Are my new love! So here, have a short little drabble I scribbled this morning at work, while listening to the song, "Good Morning Sunshine" by Aqua. 8D Buck/Eddie.
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

The sun was rising. And someone, who was still very much asleep in the bed beside him, left the curtains open, saying he liked the stars. The bright, morning sunshine filtered in, magnified by the windowpane. It lit up the whole small room. Eddie let out a sigh as he glanced at the clock. Why was he up so early? It was their day off. Neither of them had to be up for any reason. Christopher was spending the night with Shannon. If he needed anything, he knew to call Eddie. So right then, he had no reason to move.

Eddie smiled as he rolled over on his side and gazed at the man beside him. The one that just fell into his life and made things better. That made him feel like maybe he was more than just a dad. Above all else, Eddie was a dad, of course. Christopher was the most important thing in his life. But from the moment he met Buck, the man made him feel things he hadn't in years. Friendship, brotherhood, a sort of camaraderie he hadn't known since the army. And then something shifted. And the looks, playful touches and shoves and punches, the late night phone calls and texts? They turned into something more. Love that Eddie hadn't felt since his wife broke his heart. Maybe never.

Said light of his life, well second light, shifted slightly. Just enough to tuck his chin against his chest, half under his arms. The subtle shift made the sun hit his shoulders, back and forehead. The sunlight kissed his skin and bathed him in light. If Eddie squinted slightly, he swore the man beside him glowed.

And Eddie couldn't resist. He knew he should. But he was reaching for Buck before he even realized it. He touched his fingers to Buck's forehead, right above his left eye. Eddie loved the odd birthmark. He was mildly obsessed with it and took every chance he could to touch it. He slowly drug his hand over Buck's forehead and through his hair. Buck let out a groan. Eddie smiled and leaned closer. "Good morning, Sunshine." He whispered.

Buck smiled and let out a strangled chuckle, his eyes still closed. "Damnit, Eddie." He mumbled against the pillow. "Wanted to sleep in."

"We can." Eddie answered.

"Good." Buck mumbled. Then he rolled over, wrapping his arms around Eddie as he did. He pressed Eddie back down, into the mattress. His lips found Eddie's for a moment, a quick, sloppy, half asleep morning kiss. Then Buck snuggled back against Eddie's chest and fell asleep.

Eddie watched him for a moment, marveling at the fact that Buck had never full awakened and opened his eyes. Eddie breathed out and closed his.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, it's so short. XD But I've written shorter. 8D


End file.
